Watching the Cullens
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: Bella get a new mission to keep an eye on the Cullens. She is in the fey secret service. They are in charge of all mythical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey Guys this is a one shot that came to me I actually think it's kinda funny but if I get like twenty reviews I might continue ok ******

**Summery:**** Bella get a new mission to keep an eye on the Cullens. She is in the fey secret service. They are in charge of all mythical creatures.**

**Mission Cullen**

BPOV

"Bella we have a mission for you, all I can say is that it will not be difficult and think of it more like a vacation. I know how much you were affected from your last mission." Just thinking of the last time still gave me shivers, but this is my job and there is nothing I can do. This is why I was created special. I took this upon myself, and now I am the best there is.

"Yes thank you, am I to presume I will receive directions on the site, by that brief comment". I hated when they don't tell me anything till I get there. "Yes I am sorry I know how much you hate it but there is a subject that you will be watching we have to take many precautions with."

------------------------------ Many hours later-------------------------------

Wow I didn't even have to use my wings to fly here. I got to ride on a private plane, haven't done that in years. They said they wanted nothing to alert the subjects and I even had to keep my mind on me being a regular human. This will be interesting.

It was now 7:00 am, time to check the iPod. I turned it on and put in the head phones, I didn't hear anything so I looked at the screen.

_Hello Isabella and welcome to Forks, Washington. You will be enrolled at the high school as a junior. Your new Alias will be Bella Swan. I hope you have looked at your new glamour, it is a little plain compared to others we just don't want you to stand out to much, but we believe it to be beautiful. Good luck_

_Ps. the subjects are vampires we don't want you to be alerted when you had seen them that's why were telling you know but wipe that from your brain immediately. We will further inform you at your lunch hour._

Interesting. No matter how much I wanted to think of that last bit of information I was given I couldn't and there is always a good reason why. So I pulled out a mirror to inspect my new glamour. Hmmm…… pretty I guess. I liked the mahogany color to my hair and that was the only big wow to my look, oh well can't always look like a fey warrior gone punk rock.

Nothing really interesting happened in my first four period, just a bunch of annoying boys trying to hold my books. But I know that's not what they really wanted. It was fun to play my innocent girl role, ha-ha, I had fun with that. Oh and the tripping I pulled that every class. I fallowed the ocean of kids heading to the cafeteria. Angela, some overly nice girl I met in math, came up to me and said I could sit with her if I didn't have any better options. So I took her up on that and followed her to the lunch lines.

EW human food is absolutely repulsive. But I have gotten used to it over the years. I had to blend in for my missions. When we sat down I spotted my subjects, but sat down with my back to them so they would spot me staring, which I really wanted to because this one I spotted was absolutely breathtaking. I decided to make normal small talk with Ang. Until I couldn't take it anymore and excused my self.

I went to the quad outside and found a nice tree to sit under and brought out my iPod.

_Hello again Bella I hope you are having a pleasant first day. We have concluded are last tests on your vampire's by having you in a room with them. The reason you had to control your thought is because one of your subjects is a mind reader but lucky for you, you are an exception to that for some odd reason and we will look in to that further. So here is your roster._

_Jasper- He is one of the reasons you are here. If a coven decides to have a permanent residence the need to restrain from drinking human blood. He does not do that very well and you need to watch for that_

_Description- 6'3", Blonde curly hair, aprox. 190lbs_

_Talent- Empath- The ability to fell and Manipulate others feelings_

_Edward- We have just gotten the knowledge your blood calls to him stronger then others so watch out._

_Description- 6'2", bronze hair, aprox. 180lbs_

_Talent- mind reader and faster then average vampire_

_Emmet-Description-Dark brown short curly hair, heavy build, 6'4", Aprox. 220lbs_

_Talent- Extremely strong_

_Alice- Description- black spiky hair, contains lots of energy, 4'9" aprox. 90lbs_

_Talent- can see the future_

_Rosalie- Description- long blonde hair, model build, 5'9", aprox. 110lbs_

_Esme- Description-Carmel wavy hair, 5'6" aprox. 100lbs_

_Mother figure of coven_

_Carlisle- Description- blonde hair, 6'2"_

_Talent- amazing control of his bloodlust_

_Occupation- Doctor_

_Father figure of coven _

_As you can see this coven is larger the most, the second largest in the world which is why you are keeping an eye on them._

……………………………_.Update loading now ……………………………………_

_Edward Cullen is heading your ways. We have the knowledge he is not in control of his bloodlust. His sister is having a vision of what will happen, but will not pull out of the vision until 30 secs. Then will act upon stopping him. _

_Flee now! There will be a car waiting in the faculty parking lot and some one will inform the school of your departure._

**A/N so ya what do you think. If I receive 20 reviews I will continue.**


	2. Feral Lion

**A/N so I got bored and decided to update. Thanks pontiger27, rosalie123, and eddieluver for reviewing it means a lot. So here you go********. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE I WANT ALWAYS DO IT FOR FREE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**FERAL LION**

BPOV

I flew onto my feet as fast as I could and ran towards the parking lot. I didn't have any of my swords on my being to protect myself. I thought nothing would happen on my first say. How foolish I am.

The lot was in view now and I thought I had a chance of making it until I heard a feral growl come behind me. I would have to lose my glamour and fight them off. We were running beside the forest the whole time so I ran in there so not to be seen from the humans. I was waiting for my glamour to dissipate. I looked behind me only to find he was closer than I had thought.

He leapt towards me with the manners of a lion. I was ready to kick him off, only a form had run in front of me as a shield. He crouched down and growled very loud. Edward stopped in his tracks and hissed. This was very bad, he was stopping a vampire in his rouge feeding stage, he could get hurt and I didn't want him hurt on my account.

"Edward stop this you are not yourself". I now noticed the man in front of me to be Jasper. Recollection flashed in His eyes but only earned another menacing hiss from him.

"EDWARD!!!" A high pitched yet very much a warning growl to be listened to came from our right. Alice appeared at the entrance of the woods. Her eyes were very dark. At the sound of her voice He stood back up collecting himself. My glamour never completely left so I quickly regained it so it won't be noticed. I would have to strengthen it later.

I stayed quite and wide eyed to appear a mere human. When they got Edward in full control they turned to me. They all had a scared look in their eyes, not knowing what to say to me.

**A/N help!!!! What should they tell her? Also TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEE**


	3. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
